


Crash

by Riverofwind25



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Description of Injuries, Hospitals, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, motorcycle accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverofwind25/pseuds/Riverofwind25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Someone call 911!"</p><p>Somebody ran towards him- It was a girl, sobbing loudly. "I'm so sorry!"</p><p>There was a deep voice, and a pair of hands, flipping up the face-shield on his helmet.</p><p>"Can you tell me where it hurts, son?"</p><p>Steve managed to get a few words out. "Here." He lifted a hand to his burning side. "An' my head." There were sirens, then he knew no more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't very good. I just needed to write somebody getting hurt, and poor Steve was the sacrificial lamb. And the reason he has one foot on the ground in the beginning is to balance the motorcycle. I've seen riders doing that at stops before. Wear helmets on your bikes, kids. And don't look at your phones when you drive. This has been a Public Service Announcement, brought to you by fanfiction.
> 
> They're about 17-18 in this story.

Steve kept his eyes on the traffic light, one foot on the ground. He'd decided to ride his motorcycle to his boyfriend's house, rather than walking the few miles between them. The light flashed green, and he picked up the foot, continuing down the street.

 

Seventeen year-old Katelyn MCconnel had also kept her attention on the road-until her phone went off, signaling a text from a friend. But what could possibly happen? She would only be looking away for a second... The girl hastily checked- a blank text. The car behind her honked, and she sped forward, just a couple seconds too late...

Steve didn't even have time to try to swerve out of the way, before being struck from the side by a gray 2005 Toyota Camry, and thrown from his bike.

* * *

 

 What had just _happened_? Steve blinked hard. His head was pounding. Everything was blurry. The skinny blond tried to prop himself up on his elbows, right side screaming in protest, and failed. He could taste blood in his mouth- a bitter, coppery tang. People were getting out of their cars, yelling, pulling out phones.

" _Someone call 911_!"

Somebody ran towards him- It was a girl, sobbing loudly. " _I'm so sorry_!"

There was a deep voice, and a pair of hands, flipping up the face-shield on his helmet.

"Can you tell me where it hurts, son?"

Steve managed to get a few words out. "Here." He lifted a hand to his burning side. "An' my head." There were sirens, then he knew no more.

* * *

Thor had managed to stop crying, but his eyes were left red and swollen. Mrs. Rogers was in a similar state, a hand on Thor's arm, in what was intended to be a comforting gesture.  Tony looked around at his friends. He'd texted all of them to come to the hospital, after receiving a phone call from a nearly-hysterical Thor, who'd gotten the news from a nearly-hysterical Sarah Rogers. There wasn't a single person in the group who didn't look frazzled.

Natasha had just gotten out of the shower when she received the text, and her hair was drying in clumps. Clint had one hand resting on her knee. Bruce let out an occasional sniffle, clutching Tony's hand.

The taller brunet squeezed Thor's shoulder, earning a brief, but thankful, smile from the blond. And they waited.

* * *

"Are you here for Steve Rogers?" After what seemed like an eternity, a white coat-clad older woman had stepped into the waiting room.  Steve's mother nodded.

"Yes, he's my son. How is he?" The teens were analyzing the doctor, looking for any sign that could tell them of Steve's condition.

"He's stable." The woman looked equal parts sober and relieved.

There was a sigh of relief all around. "Can we go see him?" Thor asked, eyes looking watery again. 

She shook her head. "Family only, I'm sorry." 

Mrs. Rogers stood up. "He can come." The doctor said nothing, but motioned for the two to follow her.

* * *

"I'm going to the cafeteria. Any of you want something?" Natasha had risen from her seat. 

"I don't have any money."

"No, thanks."

"I'll go with you." Clint and Natasha exited the waiting room, leaving Bruce and Tony alone.

The shorter brunet took a shaky breath. "I'm gonna call my mom. Tell her I'll be here for a while." Bruce got up to go outside- but before he could leave, Tony grabbed his shoulders, pressing a hasty kiss to the curly-haired teen's mouth.

"Wha..What was that for?" Bruce looked confused, as his cheeks flared.

"I'm just glad to have you here."

* * *

"I'm going to get a few things. What do you want me to grab for you, honey?"

Steve managed a smile at his mother, fingers laced with Thor's. "Could you get me a couple books?"

"Do you want those ones about the wizard-boy?"

"Yeah, the Harry Potter."

"I'll be back soon, alright? I love you."

"Love you too, Mom." She left the room. 

Thor swallowed hard. "You really scared us." He looked Steve over, not letting go of his boyfriend's hand. "How bad are you hurt?"

"The doctors said I have a concussion-which I can believe, since I hit my head pretty hard. And that a couple of my ribs broke. The only other thing wrong with me is some road-rash on this arm." Steve raised his right arm, a large part of which was covered by gauze. He decided to leave out the part where he'd bitten the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood. "Rule number one: Wear a helmet." Steve glanced over at said helmet, which was laying on the bed-side table. It had several deep scrapes, concentrated on the right side.  He shuddered, knowing he might not be here if he'd chosen not to put it on that day.

Thor squeezed his hand a little tighter. "I was really worried about you, Steve." He leaned over, laying a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. "I'm glad you're alright."

* * *

Clint and Natasha had brought back a couple of danishes from the cafeteria. Bruce ate his pastry eagerly, rolling up the plastic wrapper and tossing it into a small wastebasket, which sat a few feet away. Tony put his onto the small table in front of his chair. Clint was resting his head in one hand, while Natasha flipped through one of the magazines that had been set out on the table. 

"Are you gonna wait here with us?" She asked, keeping her voice low. 

"Yeah." Bruce replied. "I already told my mom not to expect me home for a while."

Clint heaved a sigh, pushing a hand back through his hair. "I just still can't believe this happened." 

Tony nodded.. "Same here. It's on the news and in the papers, but... You never expect this sort of thing to actually happen to someone you know." There were murmurs of agreement all around.

* * *

Sarah Rogers walked back through the hospital hallway, books in arm. Before entering the room, she heard a bit of conversation between Steven and his his boyfriend.

"You know I love you." There was a slight rustling noise, then her son replied.

"I love you too." Sarah heard a kiss being exchanged, and in spite of the day's events, she couldn't help but smile.

 


End file.
